Conventional optical packages, which comprise an optical element formed in association with a corresponding imager, are often made simultaneously such that hundreds or even thousands of optical packages are formed on a single wafer. The wafer is then diced to create individual optical packages that are subsequently incorporated into digital systems, such as, for example, digital cameras, digital displays, and other light receiving or light emitting devices.
One drawback of forming multiple optical packages on a single wafer is that optical precision across an entire wafer on which optical elements are typically formed is inconsistent. Each imager has its own optical variation due to slight misalignments during its fabrication. For example, a first imager may have an ideal focal depth at which light is absorbed that is different from a second imager formed on the same substrate, even one that may be adjacent to the first imager. Conventional methods of forming optical elements, however, do not account for the individual focal lengths for each imager. As a result, conventional methods of forming optical elements may not achieve the ideal focal properties required in high end digital systems, such as, for example, digital cameras, digital displays, and other light receiving or light emitting devices.
Accordingly, there is a desire and need for a method of fabricating multiple optical packages with optical elements that are tailored to each imager to mitigate against the shortcomings of conventional optical packages.